Why She Love Swimming
by Majestii
Summary: Sesshomaru is a student is a swimming class , in a club call Shikon Shard . Kagome is the new student , she thought Sesshomaru was a cold-blooded person . But one time when she was drowning he saved her . What's Kagome going to think about Sesshomaru now


Chapter one : **Finding Out**

It was a sunny day, and birds were singing , people travel back and forth to go to places . Suddenly , " No , mom ! " Kagome yells , " I don't need swimming lesson ! "

Kagome's mom slowly walked by her daughter side and places a hand on Kagome shoulder and calmly said " I know you don't want to , honey , but it for your own good "

Kagome jerked back and said quite loud , enough for anyone in the room and the next room to hear " If you know I don't want to , then why do you make me ? Why is it for my own good ? "

Kagome's mom look straight into her daughter blue grey eyes and said " Honey , you've been laying around the house doing nothing , you haven't been out of the house except for school , and you won't go to dagger class anymore , your getting kind of fat " Kagome's mom said with a little bit of humor in the last part .

Kagome open her mouth to protest what her mom just said , but the only thing came out of her mouth was a " but " before she got cut by her mom .

She said " We will talk about this after dinner " with that she walked down the stair and into the kitchen to prepare dinner . Kagome laid down on her bed and thinks about what her mom just said . _" You've been laying around the house doing nothing , you haven't been out of the house except for school , and you won't go to dagger class anymore , your getting kind of fat " _Maybe my mom is right , maybe I should try this swimming class , and if I don't like it then I could just go back to my dagger class . How bad could it be ? Kagome thought . Kagome hasn't been out of the house since she broke up with Inuyasha , which is three weeks ago . The pain is still inside her but now it doesn't hurt as much as before . She still remembers the evil smile she saw on Kikyo face when Inuyasha broke up with her . She wants to beat the hell out of Kikyo , but she knows better than to do that . Kagome lay on her bed thinking about the past and soon she falls to sleep .

" Kagome ! " At the sound of her name , Kagome lazily woke up . She looks up at her clock , it was 7:00 p.m. she didn't realize how long she has fallen asleep . Kagome sat on her bed trying to remember what she just dream , it was a weird dream , but now she can't remember what was it about . Lost in her thought , she didn't even realize that her brother Souta had sneaked in her room and was very close to her now .

" Kagome ! " Souta yells into her ear , Kagome jumped back and covered her ear , she turns and looks at Souta with fire in her eyes . Souta knew it was time to run , with a quick pace he ran out of his sister room , hoping his sister wouldn't catch him . Kagome saw Souta runs , but she didn't try to catch him , instead she went into the bathroom , across from her room and wash her face , looking in the mirror , she realized she is kind of getting fat . I got to work out soon or I'll turn into a pig , Kagome thinks . Once again she heard her name , quickly she dried her face and ran down stairs into the kitchen where she knows everyone is waiting for her . Kagome sat down next her brother , across from her mother , her grandpa sat in front of the table . There is one dish with some pork on , one dish with broccoli on , ( ok I know that some people don't like broccoli , even hate them , but honestly if you know how to cook and cook them right , it taste really good ) and the last dish have two fish on it , honestly Kagome doesn't know what kind of fish they are , but they look really tasty and it smell so good . She waited until her grandpa has eaten at least one bite , then everyone started eating . It was quiet , her family tends to not talk while they eat , she had no problem with it , but sometime being too quite it turn scary . When everyone finished eating Kagome cleaned the table and washed the dishes . She heard her grandpa and Souta fighting about something on tv , Kagome smiles to herself , sometime grandpa acts like a child when he is already 60 ( ok, I don't know how old is her grandpa so I just make it up , and if you do happen to know how old he is , please tell me ) . After finish cleaning , Kagome retired to her room , she sat down on her desk and started to do homework , it was quite easy , it didn't took her long to finish it . As she putting her homework back into her backpack , she heard a light knock on her door , Kagome yells " come in !" she already knew who it was , she already prepares for this .

Kagome's mom sat down next to her on her bed , she put her hand on her daughter had and said in a very light , soft , calm voice " ok , honey , I thought about what we discuss earlier and if you really don't want to do it , I will not force you to . "

Kagome looks at her mom pretty face , and her sad , worries eyes and reply " It ok mom , I thought about what you said and I think you're right . I have been laying around the house too much , and I didn't realize it before , but I am getting kind of fat . So my decision is , I'm going to join this swimming club thing . " Kagome saw the smile on her mom face and it made very happy inside , it like as if she just save someone life .

Her mom got up and walks to the door , she looked back and said " I promise you will like it . " With that she walks out and down to the living room where Souta and grandpa is . Kagome sat still , suddenly she realized she didn't ask her mom when does it start so she could make schedule and go shopping for swimming stuff . Then she feels something is in her hand , she look down and saw a piece of paper , Kagome open it and she read the paper . **_Honey the swimming classes start on Monday from 4:30 to 8:00 . It in a swimming club call the Shikon Shard . And here is some money for you to buy a new bathing suit and anything else you need. _**Beside the piece of paper Kagome was also holding a bunch of money , she counted the money and realized that her mom had gave her 100 dollars . Kagome was surprise how could her mom know she going to say yes and wrote this piece of paper and prepare the money for her . Just then Kagome knew her mom had plan this all along . With that thought Kagome got up and went to take a bath, then went to sleep .


End file.
